


Domov, sladký domov

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: House M.D.
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, post-divorce crisis
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 22:58:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5473652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story in czech language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domov, sladký domov

House vypnul televizi, nějak už ho ty bezbřehé stupidity, jež vypouštěla kozatá doktorka z úst, nudily, vstal a v pyžamu dohopkal do koupelny. Začal si čistit zuby, šklebil se na sebe do zrcadla a vůbec měl podezřele dobrou náladu na to, co se v průběhu dne stalo, jenže… Lhát Cuddyové už tak nějak považoval za zvyk, takže se přes to přenesl rychle, Wilson se rozchází s železnou pravidelností alespoň 10x za rok, aby nevyšel ze cviku, a pacienti jsou stále hloupí.

Ne, jsou ještě hloupější. A otravní. A nemocní. Však ono léčit nemocného člověka není umění, zkuste si léčit zdravého pacienta, pomyslel si House, náhle rozesmutněn nespravedlností světa, že mu cpe pod nos jen samé nemocné pacienty… Když házel kartáček do kelímku, uslyšel zaklepání.

Wilson už tu dnes jednou byl, tak ho docela překvapilo, že ho zase našel stát na prahu svých dveří. Nacházel se v poměrně zbědovaném stavu. I Housovo srdce se na moment zastavilo, když spatřil jeho prázdný pohled, a ustoupil, aby mohla ta hromádka neštěstí vejít.

Kdyby Wilson nevypadal tak špatně, asi by ho počastoval nějakou kousavou připomínkou ohledně jeho fiaska se Sam, ale raději jen zavřel dveře a netypicky vyklidil pole. Nechtěl riskovat, že si mu Wilson bude chtít vylít srdíčko. Na to by potřeboval láhev tvrdého chlastu. Nebo narkózu. Nebo ránu kladivem.

Zavřel se v ložnici a vklouzl pod peřinu, chvíli vnímal slastnou absenci bolesti v noze a poté schoval oči za víčky. Člověk by měl být schopen usnout za sedm minut, ovšem ani ty nebyly Housovi poskytnuty. Nejprve slyšel, jak Wilson bleskově použil sprchu a poté, když už si myslel, že bude konečně klid, se tiše otevřely dveře.

House klidně ležel, doufal, že Wilson třeba odejde, ale jak sekundy a poté i minuty míjely, začal být z jeho chování mrzutý. Chtěl spát, což dost dobře za Wilsonovy rušivé přítomnosti nešlo.

"Jestli něco potřebuješ, tak to udělej hned, nebo vypadni," ozval se nevrle, převrátil se na záda, ruce složil za hlavou a zazíral na strop. Sice ho momentální nedostupnost spánku iritovala, ovšem nenadálé překvapení z toho, že Wilson zavřel dveře a zůstal s ním po tmě v pokoji, jeho rozladěnost potlačilo.

Oči zapíchnuté do Wilsonovy postavy ostražitě pozorovaly, kam jeho přítel míří. Nerozhodně se zastavil na druhé straně postele, House pozvedl obočí a vyčkával. Jestli si chce k němu lehnout…

Než stihl myšlenku dokončit, Wilson uchopil peřinu, nadzvedl ji a zalezl si pod ni. A dílo zkázy bylo dokončeno, když se k Housovi přitulil a naprosto drze jej majetnicky objal.

House se nevzmohl ani na pohyb, konsternovaně hleděl na muže vedle sebe a… nějak nechápal, co se děje. Ještě více jej rozhodilo srdce, které se rozbušilo v rychlejším rytmu, věčně přítomný chlad okolo něj se rozpustil. Wilson mu tím jediným gestem téměř zničil jeho systém kontroly, pronikl jím, aniž by spustil alarm s nápisem "nějaký člověk je moc blízko, ucukni!"

"Můžu tu zůstat, Housi?"

Co jsi mi to udělal, Wilsone! řval House uvnitř sebe. Jeho zašeptání, plné naděje, ho zasáhlo ještě víc. Ještě před půl hodinou si připadal jako správný záporák, teď změna ve Wilsonově vzorci chování mění i jeho?

"Ještě nevím," odpověděl, ale nedokázal přemoci nutkání přitisknout Wilsona k sobě. Jeho přítel právě otevřel oči a díval se přímo do těch modrých, zmateně mrkajících.

"Nevyhazuj mě, prosím," položil si Wilson hlavu na Housovo rameno.

To ho ta Sam tak vzala? divil se House, jenž si právě uvědomil, že ruce na svém těle již nepovažuje za vetřelce, že teplo po jeho boku je příjemné a že vůbec nechápe, proč by měl Wilsona odehnat. To by bylo značně nelogické… Stále však nechápal, co vedlo k Wilsona k tomu, aby se mu nasáčkoval do postele.

Ale jak se ho na to zeptat?

Hlavou mu lítaly myšlenky ohledně toho, proč se nezeptá na rovinu, proč to nejde, vždyť on může všechno a podobně, Wilson mu ale dal odpověď sám…

"Když jsem od tebe odešel odpoledne, původně jsem mířil k sobě do bytu," začal. "Jenomže, než jsem vstoupil dovnitř, došlo mi, že tam nikdo není. Že to není můj domov," dodal podivně, jakoby měkce.

"Takže mi chceš říct, že tvůj domov je tam, kde jsem já?" zeptal se House hlasem naprosto prostým emocí. Nějak potřeboval vstřebat, co právě slyšel, jakým tónem to bylo řečeno, v jaké situaci…

Wilson na jeho dotaz nereagoval, House tušil, že má strach, jak se on sám zachová. Jenomže House vůbec netušil, co by měl udělat, pocity, které se v něm znenadání objevily, mu při myšlení vůbec nepomáhaly.

"Jestli mě takhle budeš drtit v náručí ještě chvilku, tak budu udušen," probrala House z polosnění lehce pobavená poznámka, načež si uvědomil, že Wilsona skutečně svými pažemi svírá silou na hranici lidských možností. Uvolnil sevření, načež se Wilson trochu odtáhnul a vzepřel se na lokti, tvář obrácenou k Housovi.

Už vypadá líp, prolétlo Housovi hlavou, pak se ale vzpamatoval a vzpomněl si, co se tady děje. Wilsonovy oči se na něj dívaly, vysílaly jeho směrem vřelou náklonost a snad i vděčnost? Takový pohled vídával u…

"Jestli mě chceš políbit…" začal varovně, oči mu však těkaly mezi Wilsonovými duhovkami a jeho rty, nemohl se rozhodnout, jestli to chce nebo ne, děsily jej změny, vidina toho, že všechno zase zkazí, děsila ho ztráta přítele.

"Jestli něco potřebuješ, tak to udělej hned, nebo vypadni. Takhle jsi to řekl a…" odmlčel se Wilson, House na jeho dalších slovech doslova visel, "já potřebuju tebe."

Dojetí, radost, štěstí, euforie, to všechno a možná i něco víc otřáslo Housem jako zemětřesení. Ne, vážně se mu ještě nestalo, aby ho někdo uměl takhle zaskočit. Zaskočit stylem, kdy nevíte, čí jste, jestli náhodou nesníte, jestli jste se nepřeslechli.

A když ucítil na svých rtech ty Wilsonovy, nemohl a ani jim nechtěl uhnout.

Nacházel se v takovém rozpoložení, panoval v něm nehorázný emocionální chaos, že veškeré jeho zábrany padly, dlaněmi přejel přes Wilsonova záda, dostal se až k jeho krku, prsty zabořil do čerstvě umytých vlasů. Rty si vychutnával polibky druhého muže, chuť jeho slin, vlhkou přítomnost jazyka, cinknutí zubů o sebe.

Když se od něj Wilson odtáhnul, udýchaný a s hřejivým úsměvem na tváři, věděl House už něco zcela jistě. Že přátelství s Wilsonem bylo jen předehrou k něčemu většímu, že, jestli má šanci s někým udržet vztah, tak jedině s ním, a že… Wilson není jediný, kdo toho druhého potřebuje.


End file.
